


Solar Eclipse

by brizo



Series: Sky's Sun [2]
Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, M/M, Sequel, Tatara is Tsuna, really sad??? i guess i mean Tatara/Tsuna is dead so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has only been three days since Totsuka Tatara, aka Sawada Tsunayoshi, has died. Inbetween searching for the man who killed their clan member, HOMRA also has to deal with telling Tatara's family, a family he apparently ran away from when he was a teen, that he has died.</p>
<p>The Vongola on the other hand has to deal with their Sky, though he may not have been a full Sky, being dead and their boss forever out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eclipse 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is the sequel to The Sky's Sun. Finally woo. Okay so this fic literally takes place days before the start of season one (duh) so yeah! 
> 
> I think this might be 3 parts. So thats what I'm going to set the chapters as so yeah.

_It was a cool early December morning that Totsuka Tatara found himself waking up. Bare muscular arms were wrapped around his nude body and an equally nude body was wrapped around him. Pale brown hair, bleached and dyed though it maybe, was fanned out around him mixing with his lover’s bright red. Tatara’s eyes softened considerably at the sight of his lover._

_How blessed was he truly? He Totsuka Tatara once called Sawada Tsunayoshi? Sometimes Tatara truly felt he was not deserving of the wonderful life he now led. Abandoning his friends and first family was something he could never truly forgive himself of and still struggled with daily. The guilt of having led teenagers, mere children, into the dark underworld of the Mafia and then abandoning them for what at the time was a phantom King who when they met was not even a King yet._

_Perhaps, Tatara mused, after December and the chaotic holiday season alongside Anna’s birthday was over he would take him new family and introduce them to his old one?_

_It was after all coming up on the anniversary of the Ten Years Later battle and he did miss them terribly._

_Yes, Tatara decided, come January he will introduce his Families. While he knew that the Vongola would be angry with him for a while he knew they could never truly hate him and he knew HOMRA and Vongola would be great friends…_

* * *

 

Suoh Mikoto was not the type of man to fidget. Never the less, he felt the urge to come over him quickly as he stood in front of the door to his deceased lover’s childhood home, apparently.

It was a decent sized house he realized. Something he never would have thought Tatara would grow up in considering the state the younger man had been in when they had met, beaten up as he had been he could tell the other hadn’t been eating enough lately.

He felt a small hand envelope his and he turned slightly to look at red eyes. Anna blinked at him titling her head as if in question.

“I’m fine.” He gruffly answered the unspoken question. Anna frowned knowing that it was a lie. Mikoto was most definitely not OK. But then again no one in their clan was okay. Tatara had been such a central part of their clan, no their Family, as Tatara had often told them.  It wasn’t so shocking that no one was ‘OK’.

Leaning into her Guardian’s side she nodded.

Kusanagi sighed from the other side of his King waiting for the home owner to answer the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming~” A female voice stated as they heard feet rushing to answer the door. The door opened showing a pretty chin length brunette with warm brown eyes. Mikoto immediately noticed the similarities she had with Tatara. Same mouth, same nose.

Even though Tatara had a more European look about him, perhaps from his father?, there was no denying that this woman and Tatara were related.

“Ara~ I’ve never seen you around before.” She blinked noticing how they look. And Mikoto definitely knew how they looked--like the delinquents and gang members they were often called. But apparently the lady did not care.

“Are you friends of Lambo-kun? Or maybe Hayato-kun’s?” She hummed a little a bright smile on her face at the prospect of meeting friends of those who she had named.

“U-Uhm!” Yata spoke up from behind his King red faced. “A-Are you Sawada Nana-san?”

“Yes that is me.” She was still smiling.

“W-We’re friends of your son!” Yata blurted out. The smile on the woman’s face quickly changed turning into a severe frown.

“T-Tsu-kun’s… friends?” She whispered, tears blinking in her eyes. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened again her smile was back but noticeably more strained then it was before.

“Will you please come in?” She asked gesturing them to come in and into the living room. Each member of HOMRA bowed slightly to her as they walked in taking their shoes off and making their way into the living room.

They stayed there for a good ten minutes before Nana walked into the room with a tray of tea for everyone.

“Sorry I had to call my husband. You must understand if you really are Tsu-kun’s friends he needs to know, _right away_.”

And if that didn’t sound ominous Mikoto didn’t know what did.

“Tsu-kun?” Anna questioned as she sat on the couch feet dangling off. She blinked up at Nana who smiled at her.

“Ah, did Tsu-kun not use his name? Makes sense since he did run away from home.”

“Run away from home?” Eric asked from next to Fujishima who had handed the blond a cup of tea from the tray.

“Yes, something happened one day and the next… he was gone. Ah! But if he didn’t use his real name then what do you know my son by?” She tilted her head as she sat down.

“Totsuka Tatara.” Kusanagi stated pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Totsuka? Ah my maiden name.” She sighed. “And Tatara the name I would have named my second born if I had any more children.”

“If you don’t mind me asking Nana-san.” Kamamoto spoke up. “If Totsuka-san’s name wasn’t Totsuka what was his name.”

“Ah, none of that Nana-san! Just call me Mama.” She smiled warmly. “After all if your Tsu-kun’s friends you are family.” They winced at her saying that knowing they would have to sooner or later tell her her son’s fate. “My son’s birth name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

Taking a deep sip of her tea.

“By the way, what are all your names?”

One by one HOMRA told her their names and she nodded.

“So if I may ask why did you come here today? And without my son too.”

Everyone turned to their King to explain no one wanted to have to tell a mother that their son was dead and gone.

Mikoto sighed sadly the reminder that his lover was dead and gone suddenly rushing into his mind once again.

“Sawada-san.  Our coming here wasn’t… a social call.” He said gruffly wanting to look away or better yet light a cigarette and leave and never come back to this reminder of his failure to protect the thing most important to him. “Your son, Totsuka Tatara or rather Sawada Tsunayoshi is… gone.”

“Gone?” Nana whispered as if not understanding what those words mean. “Do you mean that Tsuna is..?!”

Kusanagi put a hand on his Kings shoulder and finished the older woman’s sentence. “Tatara is dead.” He wished it didn’t come out as blunt as it did. Nana’s eyes widened and her face paled. Her hands clenched around the tea cup in her hands. They were also shaking he noted.

“I… Tsu-kun is… but he…” Tears gathered in her eyes. Suddenly standing up her eyes shadowed by her hair. “If you will excuse me for a second.”

She hastily excused herself letting HOMRA by themselves. It was silent for a little while until Shohei stood up suddenly looking around the living room noticing pictures of children. Looking at them he noticed a dark brown haired boy of around 14 with 2 others a tall short blacked hair teen and a  shoulder length silver haired teen.

“Woah I think this might be Tatara-san!” Shohei exclaimed. Mikoto raised an eyebrow before standing up Anna following him to see.

“So it is.” Mikoto exclaimed as he looked at the picture a memory coming forward.

* * *

 

_“What **are** you doing Tatara?” Mikoto questioned as his lover sat in their apartment’s bathroom humming to himself. It was only 2 weeks after they started to live together._

_“King~” Tatara stated as a greeting. “What exactly does it look like? I’m bleaching my hair, duh~” Tatara laughed as he continued on. Mikoto walked closer to him, putting on gloves to help Tatara with it._

_“I didn’t know you bleached your hair.” He said questioningly._

_“Mhmm I do. I’m not a huge fan of my natural hair color. I much prefer my dyed color.”_

_“What is your natural hair color?” Mikoto asked unnaturally chatty today. Tatara locked eyes with his boyfriend as if looking for something and smiled softly._

_“Dark brown.”_

* * *

 

Yes Tatara had told him that his naturally hair color was this shade of brown. Mikoto was curious though. It was obvious his late boyfriend had friends here in the town of Namimori so what had caused his as a young teen to run away from this life?

“Shohei! Put those down before you break them!” Dewa’s voice cut into Mikoto’s concentration as he spotted Chitose holding some more pictures. From what he could see from his point of view it was Tatara and 6 other people.

“Shohei.” He said and Shohei blushed before putting the picture down leaving the other clan member to sigh in relief.

The sound of the front door opening caused the clan to go silent as they heard two sets of feet walking closer to the living room.

“Mama-san!” One voice called out raspy like, Kusanagi recognized it as the voice someone who smoked cigarettes to have.

And then the voices were in front of the living room.

The green eyes of one of the men widened when he saw them and he locked eyes with certain people in the clan before his eyes rested on Mikoto and he suddenly tensed.

“A Sky?” He whispered. Mikoto had no idea what the hell that meant. He once again turned Kusanagi, then Yata, Kamamoto, Eric, and Dewa. “Rain, Storm, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist too. No Sun though.”

The other man next to him watched them with eerie piercing eyes.

“Who are you and what are you doing in this house?”

And then Mikoto recognized them. They were the two teens from the photo that Tatara was in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on the Vongola after Tsuna/Tatara ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is! The next chapter. Not a lot of HOMRA in this chapter except in flashbacks with Mikoto/Tatara sorry.

_Tatara hummed as he ran his fingers through his King’s hair. In the background the sounds of the bar downstairs sounded creating a relaxing atmosphere for the two lovers. Every time he would come across a tangle and untangle it his King would make a sound that sounded like a purr. Tatara’s face softened each time until his fingers came to a stop._

_Mikoto’s eyes widened as he looked up from where his head was laying on his Vassal’s lap and made a questioning noise as if asking if the other was okay._

_“I’m fine, King. Its just…” Tatara looked up to the ceiling face blank as if remembering something sad. “I’m glad you are alive, that you are alive and that I’m with you and the Clan.”_

_Mikoto’s lips twitched up into a small smile._

_“I’m glad too, Tatara.” Mikoto said softly. Tatara looked back down to him and leaned down to kiss his forehead._

_“I am glad…” Tatara whispered. “…glad that I could change that horrible future.”_

* * *

The day that Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared from their lives was arguably the worst in their short lives. They could still remember the day they realized that Tsuna was not around, would not return. The day they realized that he was not kidnapped but rather ran on his own.

The first hint that he was gone was his mother asking if they had seen him. They had not, not since they had returned from the terrible future where he was _dead_. They had panicked looking everywhere for their wayward Sky but found did not find him.

When Reborn found out he was shocked. If the boy was kidnapped that means someone had the skill to get around him. But if Tsuna ran away… perhaps he wasn’t as Dame as everyone though he was.

When the Ninth was informed and an investigation was put into place it was found out that there was no reason to suspect a kidnapping, no evidence of such a thing occurring so that left one answer.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had run away from.

For what reason none had known. Why would he run away now when he was finally picking his grades up in school? When he had friends? It was a truly puzzling mystery.

By the time the investigation was done it had been six months. Six months of Tsuna being gone and the guardian’s felt every second of it. They had Bonded with him, they were his. The separation pained them physically and mentally. They had no idea if he was safe and that took a lot out of them.

They never truly gave up their search for their Boss. They had searched all over Japan. The only city they never thought to look in was Shizume City home of Kings, something the mafia wanted nothing to do with. They had been informed early on in their association with Tsuna to never go to that city so they assumed Tsuna knew better. If only they knew.

* * *

_"Tatara?”_ _Mikoto asked confused, having heard what his lover had just said._

_Tatara’s eyes teared up as his hands clenched on his thighs. He sniffed a little and Mikoto could see just how upset he was._

_Sitting up he turned around and wrapped his arms around the brunet. “Tatara what did you mean?”_

_“Just promise me Mikoto. Live. Please, for me live.”_

_Mikoto was confused but he nodded anyway. Taking his boyfriend’s hands in his he smiled. “I promise Tatara.”_

_In the end, not that any of them knew, it was an empty promise. After all a Sky is not truly a Sky without its sun to brighten it up._

* * *

Gokudera sighed returning a piece of paperwork he had just signed onto the desk he was sitting at. Leaning back on his chair he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion before reaching into his pocket to take out his pack of cigarettes. Quickly lighting one up he took a quick, deep inhale before allowing his thoughts to wander.

It had been almost 10 years since the Tenth had run away from home, away from him some traitorous part of himself whispered, the emotions of a bastard child rearing its ugly head. Gokudera just couldn’t understand why he would run away from them. They were friends; they had saved the world from the Millefiore.

They had saved Tsuna from being shot, killed, from lying in a coffin too soon, way too soon. Gokudera thought, not for the first time really, that maybe Tsuna knowing that he could die, that this whole thing was not just a big joke and about friendship, got scared and fled.

He himself had never really thought deeply about it. He was born surrounded by the darkness that was the mafia and he would die surrounded by it as well. It was something that was as natural as playing the piano was for him.

But Tsuna was not born into the mafia. Despite his father being the head of the CEDEF Tsuna was born and raised a civilian. It was quite possible he had gotten spooked and ran.

Gokudera could not fault him for this.

Inhaling and exhaling the smoke of his cigarette Gokudera allowed himself a couple more minutes to finish it before putting it out and getting up from his seat.

The Guardian’s once they had been deemed old and trained enough had been moved into the Vongola mansion in Japan. Now, almost 10 years after their boss had fled, they lived where he should have lived as well.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Gokudera sighed. When they had moved in they had agreed they would have one meal together, all of them, at least once a week if possible. Oh they knew sometimes someone would be on an extended mission and unable to come but they did. Even Mukuro and Hibari showed up and dealt with the craziness that was their family.

It was also at this time that they agreed to share what they found out about Tsuna’s whereabouts, or rather lack thereof.

Walking through the extravagantly furnished hallways of the mansion Gokudera wondered if they were any closer to finding the Tenth. In the beginning years he wanted to desperately find the other but now he just wanted to know. Why? He accepted it by now but still…

When walked into the dining room lunch was already on the table. Mukuro, whom through the ninth had gotten his sentence abolished, was fighting with Hibari who was close to breaking the table with his tonfas. Chrome was fretting over Lambo was trying to escape her hold as she wiped off excess food on his face. Yamamoto was chatting with Ryohei about a new training regimen they were both going through.

Gokudera smiled happy in the presence of his family.

“Hello everyone.” Gokudera said in greeting taking his place to the right of the head of the table. It was empty, as it has always been.

“Hey Hayato!” Yamamoto smiled at the other.

“Oi, don’t call me that baseball idiot!” He said but smiled at the normal everyday banter.

Grabbing some of the food on the table he spent the next couple of minutes eating before asking the others.

“Any news on the Tenth?”

It was quiet for a couple seconds before Yamamoto spoke up.

“About that Hayato. I received a message from Iemitsu. It seems some people showed up at Maman’s house claiming they are friends with Tsuna.”

“What, why didn’t you tell us this soon?!” Lambo demanded. Hibari’s hair shadowed his eyes and even Mukuro’s lips were pursed. Ryohei was quiet thinking about the boy he called his younger brother.

Gokudera’s heart stopped for a second before he stood up from his seat quickly. “Takeshi you’re with me we are going to Maman’s house to check on this lead.”

“Aye aye Haya-chin~”

“Don’t call me that.” Gokudera snarled as he watched as the two of them exited the dining room. Takeshi quickly took the others hands in his own frowning in concern.

“Are you okay Hayato?”

“I don’t know. But we need to find out if this lead is true or not. I just… I just want to see him one more time. If he is happy where he is I’ll accept it and move on, I mean I will want to be in his life but… I need closure.”

Takeshi shuffled closer holding the other against his chest.

“I know Hayato, I feel the same. We can only pray he is happy and healthy where ever he is.”

Hayato nodded, leaning out of the others hold. They walked out of the mansion still holding the others hand.

* * *

When they arrived at their bosses mothers house they were overwhelmed with the aura of a Sky. A grieving Sky at that.

“A Sky? Rain, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, and Mist too. No Sun though.”

As he said those words a chill ran up Gokudera’s spine. Just why did the thought of a not complete set of elements frighten him?

* * *

_“I love you Mikoto, my sky.” Tatara told the other with all the seriousness that he could muster. Mikoto kissed the other softly, eyes fluttering closed, a smile on his lips._

_“I love you too, my Sun.” Because if Mikoto was the vast ever accepting sky then Tatara was the sun that brightened up his life._

_Tatara kissed the others forehead, his intuition causing his head to hurt. “Please… don’t forget your promise. Live.”_

_What a horrible thing to have him promise._

_The next day Tatara continued with his planning for Anna’s birthday his head still hurting._


End file.
